Fix Me
by Lauraa93
Summary: Lauren's just ended things with Sadie. After robbing the art gallery, Sadie hits town, delving in unlimited alcohol & cocaine. How will she react when she recieves a phone call from someone who she's been trying to forget about all night? Warning: Lemonfluff, drugs, swearing & mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Fix Me**

**A/N: So this is a little story based on Sadie & Lauren. Continues from the end of Lip Service when Lauren finishes things with Sadie & then Sadie robs the art gallery. There will be lemon fluff and fun involved, so if you're not into that kind of thing then don't read. Otherwise; enjoy reading guys! =) P.S: I really wish that they wouldn't have ended L.S, just no need to.**

**SPOV**

"You stay away from me. You stay away from me and my wife!" I winced at her words. Her voice was so different. She meant it. It took the whole of 3 seconds for them words to leave Lauren's mouth, the same 3 seconds that it took to rupture my heart. I felt it shatter inside my body, my ribs throbbing from where my now broken heart was pounding so much. I didn't know what to do as tears started to flow from my eyes, down my face, all I could do was watch Lauren walk away. Walk away from me and go back to her wife.

In an angry rage, I made my way to the Art Gallery that her wife, Jo owned. Luckily for me, she had employed me and trusted me with the alarm code, unlucky for her, all her takings and would be taken in the next 5 minutes. I made my way into the office and got the money out of the safe. I knew that no amount of money would stop the pain that I was feeling, but I'll be fucked if I wasn't going to use it for alcohol and drugs to help. On my way out of the gallery, the £35,000 vase caught my eye. I had roughly about £8,000 in my bag, with the wages that they both were earning, that wasn't going to face them. That's when my hand accidently knocked the vase from its stand. Hearing that shatter was like a repeat in my head of what my heart had done less than a hour ago. I smirked and walked out the gallery, putting the alarm back on so nobody knew any different until it would be too late and I would be gone.

I made the short trip into the heart of the city and hit the town. Everyone knew me in town, all of the bouncers and the bar staff. I walked into the club and sat down at the bar.  
"Hey Sade, what can I get ya?" I looked up at the woman who was taking my order. I recognised her because I've fucked her, I just don't remember her name.  
"Vodka, double, straight" She pulled a face at my request "What? Am I not allowed to unwind?" The harsh tone to my voice must have been recognised because she did not answer, just went and got my drink. "Keep them coming" I said as I placed £300 on the bar.

After a few straight vodka's, my nose was twitching. It knew what was coming. I went to the bathroom and locked the cubical door. Reaching and searching around in my bag I finally found the small clear bag that I was looking for. My good old friend, cocaine. I got my phone out and my credit card and started to crush the white powder. Organising 4 lines on my phone, I grabbed a note, rolled it up at let the cocaine take over my brain. The burn of it going up my nose allowed me to feel something else other than numb. I cleaned up and licked the rest of the residue from my phone and card and went back to the bar.

After been sat there for ten minutes, I felt the cocaine taking over me and the beat of the music was infectious. However I wasn't really in the mood to dance, until a woman whispered in my ear, "you want to dance gorgeous?" I turned around to face her and see if she was worth moving off my seat for. To be honest, I wasn't fucking bothered what she looked like. I wanted to get fucked. I placed my hand on her thigh and nodded towards the dance floor. She took my hand and I finished my drink before heading there. The music had clearly taken over her as she danced into me, wrapping her arms around my waist and my body, grinding into me. God this girl was desperate. She didn't even know my name or anything, not that I was bothered because I wasn't that interested in hers. We danced for around 20 minutes, but all I could think about was Lauren. The way that her hands would work their way around my body, the way that she would grab me, with such need and urgency.

"I'm off for a drink, do you want one?" The girl nodded at me. I came back with two jagerbombs and double vodka for us both. "Do the Jager, then have the vodka" she nodded at me again.  
On the count of three, we both downed the drinks and carried on dancing. I could feel the Coke wearing off, so I scuttled to the toilets to top myself up. Still thinking about Lauren, I inhaled a further 6 lines in the hope that I wouldn't think about her for the rest of the night.

I carried on dancing with the mystery woman, drinking and taking more and more coke as the night went on. Before I knew it, the club was closing which could only mean that it was around 2:30am. The woman looked at me as the music was turned off and the club was silent, apart from the noise of drunken idiots who didn't know what was happening. I looked in my bag quickly and noticed that I still had a full bag left. Since I knew the owners and staff pretty well, I asked if I could quickly use the toilet and grab another drink before I left. Of course, they obliged. I hurried into the toilet and put half a bag up there before grabbing a few more vodka's to wash it down with. To my surprise, the woman was stood at the bar waiting for me  
"Wanna go back to mine?" She slurred. Poor lass, I've fed her alcohol all night, without any drugs. "Sure, just don't expect me to be there in the morning" I forewarned her. At least this way, she knew what she was getting herself into and wouldn't be too disheartened when I wasn't there when she turned up.  
We grabbed a cab from outside and made our way to hers. We had been in the taxi for around 5 minutes when my phone began to ring. If I'm honest, I was too fucked to even see who was calling me. All the cocaine from tonight was hitting me and I was wrecked. I pressed the answer button t o the unknown contact;  
"Heellloooo" (this is what cocaine does to me)  
"Sadie? Sadie is that you?"

No matter how fucked out of my head I was, I remembered that voice.

"Lauren..."

**A/N: Thanks guys if you read this. Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, just needed to rush this part with it been the beginning. Promise that the following chapters won't be as rushed. On the other hand, please review! I love hearing people's feedback. I will be shortly updating the chapter within the next week =) Wonder what Sadie's going to say to Lauren.. I also appreciate any idea's that people may have for where this is heading.. thank again guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: I Need You

**Fix Me**

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 2. So this chapter is going to be based on Lauren phoning Sadie and what will come of it. Hope you all enjoy. Will contain lemon fluff and drugs, explicit language ECT...**

**Chapter 2: I Need You**

**LPOV**

"Lauren" She sounded shocked and fucked from how she answered the phone.

"I need to talk to you." I didn't know how she was going to react to that 6 worded sentence. I held my breath waiting for her to reply.  
"What do you want Lauren? What more could you possibly want to say to me? I think the words 'leave me and my wife alone' was enough don't you?" I winced as soon as she repeated those words back to me. I regretted them as soon as I had said them myself.  
"Please, Sadie. I'm sorry. Just please let me talk to you. I need to see you. Please" My heart was on the line here. No matter what was said, I need to talk to her. I need to see her. I need her. I need Sadie more than anything and she needs to know. I heard a woman's voice in the background. "Are you, um, are you with someone Sadie?"  
"Yeah I am. I'm just in a taxi. Meet me at mine in 15 minutes." With that she hung the phone up on me. I was already sat on her door step. I daren't ring the bell and ask one of her flat mates to let me in. This woman had me in pieces and I've lost her. I need her back. I need her back in my life.

10 minutes had passed and I was still sat in the same position as before. I was so nervous, I didn't know what was going to happen, if anything was going to happen. My mind was a complete mess. The light behind the door reflected on the glass. Shit, someone was here. I stayed sat on the door step trying to be as quiet as possible. Then my phone started to ring. 'Sadie' showed up on my screen along with a picture of her that I had taken whilst she was sleeping one day in the hotel room. I swiped and answered.  
"Hello"  
"Are you there? Are you at the flat?" Her cold, harsh tone rang in my ear. I can't blame her for being this way with me.  
"Yes, I'm sat outside on the doorstep. I've been here since I phoned you." My voice cracked at the end, I felt vulnerable.  
"Well Tess is up and waiting for you to knock. I've just got something to do. I'll be 10 minutes." Again, she hung up the phone before I could even reply. I stood up, ready to swallow my pride and knock on the door. When I turned around, Tess was already stood there with the door wide open and an angry look on her face.  
"Erm, hi. I'm Lauren"  
"I know who you are. Do you realise what time it is?" I stood there bewildered. I hadn't asked her to come and let me in. "Sorry, I'm just really tired. Hard night at work and I feel like shit. You best come in."  
I nodded at her and stepped into the flat.  
"Would you like a drink?" Even though she was annoyed, Tess still had manners.  
"Please. Tea, milk no sugar" Tess made small talk with me whilst Sadie was off doing whatever she was doing. I couldn't get the thought of the other woman in the background out of my mind. What if she was fucking her then coming to me? As I took a sip of my tea, I heard the door slam. Sadie came into the lounge room, staggering all over. Her pupils were like piss holes in the snow. She'd been sniffing. I'd never seen her this wasted before. She looked at Tess nodding her head towards the door.  
"Well I'll leave you two to it. Nice to finally meet you Lauren. Night Sadie" and with that, there was only the two of us left in the room. I stood up and went to walk over to Sadie.  
"Don't Lauren." I stopped dead in my tracks. "Just say what you've got to say then leave. You've just broke my heart all but a few fucking hours ago." My head hung in shame. I never meant to hurt her. I love her.  
"Sadie, please. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean a single word of what was said."  
"Yeah well it was pretty fucking convincing. Where's your beloved wife anyway? Shouldn't you be in bed with her at this time?"  
"She's not my wife no more." There was a silence for what seemed a life time. I lifted my head up to look at Sadie. She seemed as though she was in shock.  
"W..What do you mean, she's not your wife anymore?"  
"I broke up with her. I ended it." Sadie went into the cupboard and got out a bottle of vodka. Unscrewing the cap and downing it as she walked over to the sofa.  
"You... You finished it with Jo. Why?" Her voice was more sincere now. She seemed to be back to how she was with me. I tried my luck and walked over to the sofa and sat down beside her. Her head was down and she was staring at the floor, her hands fidgeting. I softly cupped her chin with my hand and lifted her head up so that I look deep into her amazing eyes.  
"I finished with Jo because of you Sadie. I don't love Jo. Ever since I met you when you came into my office, you've been the sole thought in my mind. You've had an affect on me what I've never felt before. I feel myself when I'm with you. You make me feel happy and safe. I love you Sadie. I need you in my life. It's like I can't breathe without you. I know I fucked up. I fucked up big. I should have never had said them things to you tonight because I was just lying to myself and hurting you in the process. I love you so much. I'm so sorry."

My voice was breaking as tears were flowing freely, streaming down my face, as well as Sadie's. My head dropped down. This was the most vulnerable I've ever been in my entire life. I didn't know whether she would tell me to fuck off. I wouldn't blame her if she did. I just wish that she would do something soon. The fact that both of us are just sat here is killing me.  
"Hey" Sadie whispered as her thumb wiped away some of the tears on my face. Her head edging closer to mine. She cupped my head up so that she could see my face. Both our eyes locked, staring at each other, both wanting to do the same thing. But this wasn't my call to make. If Sadie wanted me back, it was her decision to make. I watched as she ran her tongue over her lips. Every movement that she made, I was mesmerised by her. I shut my eyes, praying for the outcome that I wanted. Rerunning through my head all of the times that we had spent together. Every single moment, every touch, every smile, every kiss, every laugh. That's when it happened. That was the moment when I felt that familiar feeling that I'd been longing to feel all night. Her lips were on mine. She kissed me so softly. When she pulled away, I peeled my eyes open and looked at her. Both our hands still cupping each other's faces. Our eyes darting at each others, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

We crashed into each other with such need and urgency. Our mouths thrashing against one another. "I love you so much Sadie" I managed to get out whilst panting from the urgency.  
Sadie looked straight into my eyes, no mask, just pure honesty and love.  
"I love you too Lauren." We both had the biggest smile on our faces as we carried on kissing each other, so passionately and effortless. Sadie took my hand in hers and we made our way to her room.

I stepped in and noticed the lines of coke on a cover of a DVD case. She followed my eyes and noticed where I was looking.  
"Oh, um, you want me to get rid of that?" She was acting like she was a teenager who had just been caught. I smiled at my beautiful woman.  
"I'm sure we can make some use of it" With that, she crashed into me, pulling me on the bed. Tonight was the beginning of my new life. The beginning of my life with the woman who I love.

**A/N: Thanks for reading =) Please leave reviews and such, much appreciated. There will be a few more chapters too... there's no such thing as a happy ending. Haha should be interesting**


	3. Chapter 3: The Morning Of A New Life

**Fix Me**

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 3! So Lauren finally grew a pair of balls and admitted her feelings to Sadie! After a night of fluff, what will the morning have to offer the new couple? Will still contain adult language, drugs and other things.**

**Chapter 3: The Morning Of A New Life**

**LPOV**

The morning sunlight was shining through the window, radiating onto my skin. I was wrapped around a slender, warm body. Slowly opening my eyes to greet the morning, I remembered where I was and who I was with. My eyes darted to the beautiful woman whose bed I was in, the sunlight hitting her skin perfectly. My hand made its way up her body to her mid-length black hair, stroking it and feeding the strands through my fingers. Gently, I started to place kisses along her neck, her shoulder and her back. Its official, I'm completely in love with Sadie. Memories from last night come flashing back through my mind. The passion, the love, the sex. My god, I'd had sex with Sadie a few times now, but this time, this time it meant something. It wasn't just a fuck, there was that spark, that connection that made it more personal. I've never in my entire life of being on this planet, met a woman like her. I carried on stroking her hair and placing kisses on her body when she rolled over and woke up. Her eyes peeling themselves open against the bright light. Her hand found its way to cup my cheek.  
"Morning" she said cheekily with the biggest grin on her face. I shared her grin also, placing a kiss upon her lips and mirrored her morning. "So, did you sleep well?" she was so adorable on a morning. I'd never got to see her be like this before.  
"I slept like a log. I suppose that's what 5 hours of multiple orgasms do to you" She smiled and pulled me on top of her, softly placing her lips on mine, running her tongue gently over my lips. The way that she did this drove me insane. I instantly yearned for her, for her touch, for her kiss, for her tongue. The urge must have been strong for her too, within 5 minutes, Sadie had comfortable nestled her head in between my thighs. My hand made its way to the back of her head, gripping her hair keeping her head in place. I loved what this woman could do to me within a matter of minutes. I was getting closer and closer to the edge when a loud knock came on the door.  
"Sadie Anderson..." *knock knock knock* "Sadie Anderson! It's the Police. Open up!"  
She raised her head as I let go of her hair and looked at me in a confused state.  
"What the fuck?" Quickly putting her clothes on to rush to the door as I wrapped myself in the covers they knocked again. I thought that they were going to put the window through. Tess had answered the door, letting the police into the flat.  
"Are you Sadie Anderson?" They questioned her. She replied saying that she was upstairs in bed. That was the moment that Sadie darted out of the bedroom door, heading downstairs. I quietly made my way to the bedroom door to listen in on why the police wanted her.  
"I'm Sadie, what's up?"  
"Sadie, we need to ask you a few questions." The policeman and Sadie both looked at Tess to leave so that they could talk in the dining room.  
"Where were you last night Miss Anderson?" The policeman had a cocky tone to his voice which had already pissed me off. I know that Sadie had been in trouble with the police a couple of times, she had been honest with me about that, but that was still no reason for him to be speaking to her the way that he was.  
"Last night, I was out in town. I met up with a friend and came back home. To be honest I can't really remember much about last night. Why?" A part of me wanted her to remember every single detail about last night. My paranoid mind was still wondering whether she had slept with the woman who'd she met or not.  
"The Gallery that you work at was broke into. They sole all the money and broke a very expensive vase."  
The gallery. Jo's gallery. She must be in pieces. There was only one vase in there and it was worth £35,000. I decided to quickly throw my clothes on and go downstairs.  
"I know nothing about that officer. I hope Jo is okay. Is she okay?" Sadie seemed genuinely concerned about Jo. I got to the bottom of the stairs and knocked on the lounge door. Sadie looked at me with a beaming smile instantly when I walked in.  
"Hey, what's happening?" I questioned.  
"And who are you?" The same arrogant copper asked me.  
"That's my fucking girlfriend. Don't dare speak to her like that." Sadie's back was up. The copper was caught off guard by how quickly she had changed. Going from being concerned about Jo to practically ripping the guys head off. However, it was adorable how she defended me, knowing full well that I am a professional woman who has dealt with bigger fish than him. He instantly started to stutter and looked at the floor.  
"Sorry Miss..."  
"Just call me Lauren" I said to the copper. Probably best that he doesn't know that the woman whose art gallery was broke into was my wife's, well, ex wife.  
"Well, sorry Lauren. It won't happen again." I faked a smile to him, the kind of smile that I would do to someone who didn't particularly take my interest.  
"She's fine to stay whilst you ask me questions" Sadie took my hand as I sat down next to her.  
"Well, as for your question Miss Anderson, Jo is upset as you can guess. However we all just want to catch whoever did this."  
"I can understand" I nearly laughed at how sarcastic Sadie was been to him and he was so oblivious to it.  
"Well I can see that I'm overstaying my welcome and I've got everything that I need here. Thanks for your time Miss Anderson, Lauren. I'll show myself out."

As soon as we heard the door close, we both looked at each other and started laughing.  
"Can tell he's a copper can't you. Soon shut his face when I said something though" Sadie had a look of achievement on her face.  
I stared at the woman who was in front of me like a child on Christmas day. Amazed and bewildered. "Come on, we've got something to finish"  
I looked at her in confusion. She then raised her eyebrows and nodded her head against the door.  
"Oh, if you think that you can handle it" I stood up and winked at her as the reply came out of my mouth. Running my hand up her arm, clutching onto the collar on her shirt as I tugged on it gently, encouraging her to stand up. I pulled her across the room and up the stairs, to finish off what we had started.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fix Me**

**A/N: So we're now up to Chapter 4. I know that the previous chapters have been quite short, so I'm going to make this one as long as I can without seeming like it's dragging out either. So hope you enjoy. Please review my little story. It's a shame that there isn't a lot of Sadie/Lauren stuff out there to read.**

**Chapter 4: The Truth Hurts, But A Lie Is Worse**

**SPOV**

As I lay there, my chest heaving from the panting that Lauren had caused. Not that I was complaining, I lifted my head up and looked down at the beautiful woman who was now resting on my stomach. Feeding my fingers through her hair, I pulled her up to me and placed a kiss on her lips. I never really liked the taste of myself, however when it comes down to Lauren, I couldn't really give a shit. As I was laid there, relishing in the fact that I was now officially with Lauren, my phone began to ring. I grunted as I reached over to get the phone and looked at the screen. Lauren must have seen the shock on my face as I looked at the contact.  
"It's Jo" I simply stated to her  
"Answer it. I don't mind" I looked at her in a confused way as I swiped the 'answer' option.  
"Hello"  
"Sadie, it's Jo. Why aren't you at work? Your shift started at 9am. I know that we've had a break in but I've got a very important client coming today."  
My head was in bits. Why would she want me to still work for her after knowing that her wife had just left her for me? Lauren had just left a very successful business woman for a woman who cannot even hold down a cheese job.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I slept in. I'll be there in an hour." With that she hung up the phone. I laid there staring at the phone whilst Lauren was staring at me.  
"What was all that about?" my eyes instantly darted to her. I could feel the piercing gaze that I was giving her, even though I was more confused than angry.  
"You know when you came here last night and you said that you had told Jo..." Lauren nodded at me and started to fidget with her hands. I had a feeling that she knew where I was going with this. "Well, what exactly did you say to her? Because from that phone call, she hasn't got a fucking clue that you left her for me since as though she's just asked me why I didn't turn up for my fucking shift." Lauren's face blushed with embarrassment. Clearly she hadn't told Jo everything. She took my hands in hers.  
"Well I told her that I wasn't in love with her no more and that I hadn't been in love with her for a while. I told her that I had met someone who I loved and who made me happy and safe." I looked at her, bewildered  
"So you didn't mention me?" She simply shuck her head at me and looked down onto the bed. "Fuck sake Lauren! Are you really that ashamed of been with me? In fact, don't even bother answering that. I don't have time for this. I've to get ready and go work for your wife or ex-wife. What ever the fuck she is"  
I stormed out of bed and quickly pulled some clothes on which were suitable for work.  
"Sadie, please. I didn't mean to not mention you. I just thought that it would make it worse if I did."  
"No Lauren! You didn't mention me because why would you? You knew exactly what Jo would say if you told her that you left her for me. Remember that excruciating dinner that you had? Well I'm just about to have 7 hours of that same excruciation. I've got to go into that empty art gallery and listen to her whine on about how you left her for someone else whilst knowing that it's me. Plus the fact that the gallery got robbed to. I've the worst hangover and the worst come down and the fact that you didn't even tell her. Fuck sake Lauren, you at least owed her that"  
As I started to put my make-up on, Lauren went quiet and I noticed that she had tears flowing down her face. I let out a sigh and walked over to her on the bed.  
"Babe" I tilted her head up to face me. "Baby, I'm sorry for having a go, but surely you can see where I'm coming from. I've now got to go and work with her when 3 words could have saved us all this trouble. I love Sadie. That's all that it would have taken"  
She instantly flung her arms around my body, embracing me tightly.  
"I'm so sorry Sadie" she sobbed into my shoulder "I just didn't think. What the fuck is wrong with me. All I want is to be with you, properly." I let go of her and kissed her lips.  
"All I want is to be with you properly too." She smiled her beaming grin at me, like she couldn't actually believe that I wanted to be with her. How could I not. I couldn't say no to this woman, no matter what circumstance. I would walk to the ends of the earth to be with this woman. "I have an idea" I blurted out. She instantly looked at me with such hope and joy. "How about, I do today's shift at the gallery and tell Jo that I'm leaving. I'm leaving the job and I'm leaving Scotland. I'll find a job somewhere close by, but somewhere where she won't be able to find me or see me? That way, it doesn't matter if Jo knows about us or not." Lauren looked like she had just won the lottery 50 times over.  
"Really? You'd do that?" I giggled at her  
"Of course I'd do that. I'd do anything for you." She suddenly crashed into me, pinning me to the bed, bouncing like a child.  
"All right, all right, I need to go to my last day of work"  
"Have a good day darling. I've got a few people that I need to speak to but I can do that from here if you don't mind?" She was so adorable. Why would I mind that my girlfriend was in the flat sorting her business out?  
"You can stay here as long as you want. I'll see you back here when I get home?"  
"Of course. I love you Sadie" I kissed her lips and said my goodbye's as I headed out to work. Today was going to be an interesting day.

**LPOV**

I lay in bed as I watched my beautiful girlfriend head out to work. I decided to quickly check my phone before I headed downstairs for a cup of tea and to start contacting the people who I needed.  
_* 1 new message*_

_From: Jo  
You heartless bitch! How could you do this to me? After all these years that we've been together! Everything that we have through and now you decide to leave me for someone else. You was nothing before you met me! Nothing but a petulant adult who thought she was still in her teens! I hope your new slut can handle you at your worst because if you think that you can come crying back to me, you can fucking think again! I hate you for this._

I wasn't even going to give her the satisfaction of an answer. She wasn't worth it and I didn't fucking care no more. All I cared about was Sadie, my Sadie. I threw my phone on the side whilst I put my clothes back on. I needed some clean clothes; all I had was the clothes on my back. I made my way downstairs and put the kettle on.  
"Erm, Hi." I turned around instantly to the Aussie accent. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya"  
"No, no, it's okay. Hi, I'm Lauren" I held my hand out to shake hers and instantly regretted it as I hadn't washed them yet. Sadie was still all over them.  
"Ah, so you're the famous Lauren." I raised an eyebrow and was suddenly dumbstruck  
"Oh no, not in a bad way. It's just that we've heard a lot about you. Not a lot of action in the house a'lately and Sadie was rubbing it in." I instantly blushed. What has Sadie told them about our sex life? "Don't worry, there wasn't any gory details involved. I'm Lexy by the way."  
I made Lexy a tea and we sat down and spoke whilst we drank. She explained to me that she works at the local hospital as a nurse, that she doesn't currently have a girlfriend but I learnt about her stalker situation and how fucked up that turned out to be.  
"What a complete freak" Shit, "Sorry, that was a thought out loud about your mate"  
"Nar, no worries. She was a complete fucking nut job to be honest with you" we both laughed. "So, Sadie said that you run a magazine?"  
"Yeah, I'm the chief editor. All though I haven't actually phoned in work yet so they will probably be falling apart. Honestly, I've never met a team of such naive people. I was never like that when I was starting out. They don't even know the basics. Sadie wrote a few articles for the magazine. She's quite the talent" I had realised what I had just said at the end and so had Lexy since she nearly coughed her drink all over. "You know what I mean" I attempted to save the conversation.  
"Yeah. Well, I best get off to work. It was lovely to meet you and thanks for the brew"  
"Nice to meet you too"  
With Lexy gone off to work, I could finally concentrate on getting things in order. I scrolled through the contacts on my phone and finally found the one that I needed.

"Hello, Martin Smith, how can I help?"  
"Hello Martin, it's Lauren."  
"Now then Lauren, what's up?" I had known Martin since I was a child. We had grown up together and he had become a very successful lawyer. We had a deal where I didn't have to pay any ridiculous fee's and I advertise him in my magazines.  
"Well, I need you to file some divorce papers up" There was a pause for around 20 seconds "Martin..."  
"Sorry Lauren, I was just, I just don't know what to say. You and Jo are getting divorced?"  
"Yes. I know it seems a shock, but even you know Martin that we haven't been happy for a long time. I met someone else. I've never felt anything like this before"  
"Well I'm sorry to hear that you're getting a divorce, but congrats on meeting someone new! So when do I get to meet the lucky lady?"

I had always been wary of letting Martin meet any of my girlfriends. The way that he looked at them, it was like a piece of meat and I certainly wasn't going to let him look at Sadie that way.  
"You'll get to meet her soon" He hummed at the other end of the phone line and arranged all the proceedings that were going to take place. I told him that I wasn't bothered about the house, Jo could keep that, I just wanted my things out of there. After arranging to meet up to discuss the final draft in a weeks time, I swiftly ended the phone call. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I was finally going to be happy with the woman that I love more than life itself. I missed Sadie already and wanted to see her. I decided to quickly send her a text.

_* To: Sadie  
Hey beautiful. Hope that work is going okay. I miss you already. Can't wait to see you, I have some good news to tell you. Are you free at 1:30pm? All my love, L xxx*_

I pressed the send button and awaited a reply.

_* 1 new message  
From: Sadie  
Hello you. Work is a fucking bore. All she's done is stay upstairs in her office. We've not had any clients so I don't see the point in me being here. I miss you too. I'm free at 1:45pm, shall we meet up for some lunch? All my heart, S xxx*_

*To: Sadie  
1:45pm is it. And take no notice of her. She's always been like that. I love you. Xxx*

I decided to pinch some of Sadie's make-up to fix my face up before I went to meet her. Time seemed to have dragged, probably because I was clock watching. I was just too excited to tell Sadie about the divorce been filed so that we could properly move on with our lives. 1:30pm finally came around and I made my way into town. It was only a ten minute ride into town. I agreed to meet her at a coffee shop a few streets away from the gallery. I sat there patiently waiting for my Sadie to come through the doors. Right on time, she strutted into the shop, turning all the heads of the males who was in there. She never took her eyes off of me as she smiled and walked over. I stood up to greet her as she placed her hand on my cheek and kissed my lips.  
"Sorry, I just wanted everyone to know that you're mine" she whispered in my ear. I chuckled and gave her another kiss. I'd already got her favourite coffee and placed it on the table.  
"So, what's the big news then?" Always so eager. She slowly took a sip of her coffee,  
"I've been on the phone with Martin and I've filed for a divorce" Her eyes darted up to me.  
"Fucking hell Lauren. You don't waste no time do you"  
"I just wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. I want to be with you. I want nothing to do with her." She placed her hand on mine, squeezing it gently. "Also, I need to ask you a favour." Sadie's brows furrowed in confusion.  
"Go ahead" I swallowed the lump in my throat.  
"Would you mind if I crashed at yours? Just that Jo's got the house and I've told Martin that she can keep the house, I just want my things out of it." I saw her jaw drop.  
"You've let her keep the house? Have you seen your house!"  
"Yes, I know, I've lived in that house for years. It's just bricks and water Sadie. I don't want that house. I know that I don't love Jo no more but it's still got memories in that house which I'd rather avoid. Plus, I was thinking that maybe we could get a house together, where no one will know anything and we can start our new lives. A fresh start for the both of us. And before you even say a word, do not even think about mentioning the fact that you 'can't afford to pay off a mortgage with me or any shit like that. You know that I couldn't give a fuck about things like that. I love you Sadie. I love you so much."

**A/N: So there was Chapter 4... Hope that you enjoyed it if you read it. Please leave reviews, whether you think it was good or bad, I can take criticism. Haha I will be updating again soon, but if you guys have any idea's on how you would like this little story to go then please feel free to give me ideas. Merry Christmas everyone & Happy New Year! Hope you have a good one!**


End file.
